puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kismet
Kismet-West is a crew of the Cerulean Ocean. It was originally founded on December 17, 2006. History On December 17, 2006 the captain, Seadogpete, created the crew Kismet. Kismet was born to provide a place to pillage and have fun with friends, the way the game was intended to be played. On December 20, 2006, Kismet decided to make their own flag, , so that the ideas behind their crew could be shared with other crews in the ocean. On May 31, 2007, the Flag of Destiny welcomed the crew I want Your POE. In June, 2007 Dragons of Tangra merged with Kismet. On September 12, 2007 - Kismet achieved #1 on the Crew Fame board with only 98 live members. In late 2007, I Want Your Poe merged with Kismet, again increasing the depth or puzzling experience on the crew. On August 9th, 2008 - Kismet was dissolved following the temporary break by it's founder Seadogpete. Many mates from Kismet went to the new crew, Bennu - whose existence was brief - while other's decided to go their own separate way for new adventures on Cobalt. On December 25th, 2009 - Kismet was reborn by it's original founder Seadogpete. Promotion Requirements *Cabin person: Any Pirate that proves they are a good worker on a pilly and asks to join our crew. This is the highest rank that can be held by non-subscribers on the game. *Pirate: All Subscribers are automatically promoted to this rank Please inform an SO or the Captain if/when you subscribe *Officer: 3 Solid Experience levels in the Piracy Skills area (ie..Carpentry, Bilging, Sailing, Gunnery, Navigation, and/or Battle Navigation AND to have achieved the rank of Master in at least one of those disciplines. You need to also own at least one ship, and complete Officer Training. Please note however that Trust of the Captain is important, so the puzzling criteria alone will not guarantee automatic promotion - also if you do own a ship you will be expected to at least be Neophyte in BNav before venturing out on your own pillages. Please note - unlike many other crews on Cobalt - Officer rank is not given out freely to any kiddo that asks - we are not a Greenie crew and pride ourselves on quality as opposed to quantity - so please try not to be offended when despite YOU thinking you should be Officer - the promotion is not immediately forthcoming :D *Fleet officer: Trust of Captain and crew as well as 3 Weighty Experience levels. You must also have achieved at least Master in two piracy skills, and also own a ship. It is also preferred that you have at least some Bnav experience with the Navy. The Captain reserves the right to promote outside this criteria if he feels that the Promotion is deserved beyond doubt - please note that the Puzzling requirements alone do not automatically guarantee you a promotion to this Rank. Also unless you are known personally to an SO who will vouch for you - it is highly unlikely you will attain this rank within a couple of weeks of joining the crew. Also please please take heed that hassling the Captain or SO for this rank or above does nothing but annoy and irritate, and likely to result in a demotion or expulsion if persistent. *Senior officer: This rank is only reached once you have the complete trust of Captain and crew and have proven effective in pillies - not only taking part, but also leading a pilly - or as an effective XO or you contribute vastly to the day to day running of the crew. Please do not ask to be promoted to this level, as it is an honor and will be given when the time is right, and the Captain sees fit. *Captain: Position filled.. sorry =) Please also note that if you are joining the crew from another, and that for example you were an SO there, it does not automatically guarantee that you will hold that same rank in this crew. In fact in the case of SO you will NOT slot straight into that position until completing a trial period within the crew. We are however always looking for new mates to join - we pilly lots and endeavour to keep the game as it should be - fun for all. Our mates are from around the globe, meaning there is usually something going on. We are also mainly an adult crew, so please also consider that when joining =) Public Statement Si vis pacem, para bellum Extended Public Statement This is not The Greatest Crew in the World, no. This is just a tribute. Crew Articles #Mates are expected to ask Permission to Board (PTB) when boarding a ship at sea. #No cursing, swearing or rude behavior. #No lazing without the permission of the Officer in Charge (OIC or XO) #Remember at all times this is a game and have some fun. Achievements * Made it to renowned status with only two members in three days. * Made it to illustrious status on May 24, 2007. * Made #1 Crew on September 12, 2007. * Regularly held Imperial status. Crew Shoppes / Stalls *Scarpetta's Shipbuilding Stall - Prolix Purlieu *Seadogpete's Weaving Stall - Harmattan *Scarpetta's Apothecary Stall - Harmattan